


Säkkijärven Polkkaa

by Marjie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Historical Hetalia, I'd love to write a sequel except it's just s m u t, M/M, Mentions of War, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjie/pseuds/Marjie
Summary: “Well- Suomi, I care about you.”“What’s this, some sort of Norwegian joke?” Finland chuckled, to which Norway cracked a smile.“Ha, ha, very funny.” He wavered, nervously fiddling with his hands as he continued. “I know that you and I haven’t always agreed on.. A few things.”“Mainly Sverige,” Finland blurted.“Yes, mainly Sverige,” Norway mumbled, “.. I …  I want you Suomi. I’ve wanted you for so long.” A pitiful smile graced the Norwegian’s lips. “Imagine how beautiful you and I could be. Imagine how beautiful the Norwe- no, no.. Imagine how beautiful our kingdom could be.”Tears of frustration pricked at Finland’s chestnut eyes. “Don’t say such stupid things, Nor.”
Relationships: Finland/Norway (Hetalia), Implied Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Säkkijärven Polkkaa

**Author's Note:**

> To give credit where credit is due; Sweden did support Finland during WW2. They provided artillery for the army but did not go quite the lengths as the Kingdom of Norway did because after all, Sweden had declared itself "neutral".

On kauniina muistona Karjalan maa,  
mutta vieläkin syömmestä soinnahtaa,  
kun soittajan sormista kuulla saa,  
Säkkijärven polkkaa!  
Se polkka taas menneitä mieleen tuo  
ja se outoa kaipuuta rintaan luo.  
Hei, soittaja, haitarin soida suo  
Säkkijärven polkkaa!

The land of Karelia is only a beautiful memory,  
but music still sounds from the heart,  
when the musician's fingers let you hear,  
the Säkkijärvi Polka!  
That polka brings past times to mind  
and creates a strange longing in the chest.  
Hey, musician, let the accordion play  
the Säkkijärvi Polka!

Finland detested winter. He preferred to remain harbored beneath wool blankets in a room with a freshly lit fireplace. A decade ago if someone were to tell him he’d be lying in the snow at sub-zero degrees with skis adhered to his boots he’d spit in their face and go back to brewing his hot-cocoa.

“Soviets will be pushing Eastern front any moment now.” His ally, Norway commented. He had come all the way down to Karjala to support Finland in the Winter War, and for that, the Finn was grateful. Without Norway and Denmark on his side, Finland wasn’t sure how he, a nation that when compared to the Soviet Union looked like a mere ant, would survive being a lone-wolf. Ever since Finland’s independence in 1917, Rossiya refused to leave him alone. It seems as though decades later during WW2, the Soviet Union had decided that now would be a good time to reclaim lost territory. They couldn’t, after all, lose to the Western bastard named Deutschland that they were fortunate enough to be an a “alliance” with. 

Finland clicked his tongue at this. It was almost humorous how Reds thought they could sneak thousands of men across Finnish border without anyone noticing. As the man who embodies the country, Finland could not only sense but feel such an invasion. It was reminiscent of little parasites squirming beneath the skin. “So much for a surprise attack, eh?”

Norway rolled his eyes, tucking the binoculars into his trousers before cozying back up with Finland, muttering something along the lines of “it’s cold” in the process. The Finn didn’t mind of course, Sweden would always tell him how deliciously warm he was every night. If Norway needed Finland to be his walking oven so be it. What he did mind however was the cold, and Norway being a literal ice cube with legs didn’t help.

A whine escaped the man’s lips as Norway’ fingertips dipped beneath his uniform. “Your hands are cold, Norge.”

“And your stomach’s warm.”

Finland heaved a sigh of annoyance, pushing the Norwegian off of him. “Stomach privileges are for Sverige only, you know this.” 

“Then what privileges am I entitled to?” Norway huffed.

“Chest privileges.”

“But your stomach is so much softer..” Norway grumbled before retreating to Finland’s chest, albeit reluctantly. “And, if anything, I think I deserve a reward for traveling out here,” Finland narrowed his eyes at Norway, knowing where he was going with this. “Danmark and I were the only ones who came to support you, Su. Your boyfriend? He’s too busy being Deutschland’s doormat.. I could treat you-”

Finland promptly cut him off, “-Herranjumala sentään! You’re turning into Dan, Norge. Fine, you can have stomach privileges.. but only for today.”

“As I thought,” but before Norway had the pleasure of embracing Finland’s warmth, the sound of a single Lahti L-35 bullet was fired in the distance. The two infantry soldiers had untangled their bodies at the speed of light, swung their rifles around their chest and took off dashing in their snow-white camouflage towards the neighboring station that had fired. Operation Tolvajärvi had Finns on the offensive, but Finland, Norway, Denmark and a few other men had offered to sit back and watch the forests, just in case the Soviets had split and passed through the woodlands- but if the shots were fired West..

“No!” Finland gasped.

Denmark was in trouble.

Norway and Finland were well equipped for skiing. Norway being one of the best skiers Finland had ever encountered. As much as Finland hated winter and all activities that came with it, those past years skiing from town to town when all the snow had covered the roads were beginning to pay off. 

“You.. you reckon Dan will be okay?” Finland panted, wiping away the sweat that was forming on his brow. 

Norway shook his head in disbelief. “Kidding right? Seen that guy’s hills? … Doubt he’s ever heard .. heard the word “skiing” his entire life. Stupid Dane..” By then the gunfire had evolved past a lone bullet, and as the duo pushed their way closer to the station the sounds of shouting became apparent too. 

They discovered Denmark wrestling with a Soviet soldier out in the snow, Denmark getting his face absolutely pummeled by the man’s fists. “SUOMI, SHOOT, mpH, THIS BASTARD DOWN!” Before the Red had gotten the chance to see the Dane’s backup, he had a round piercing through his skull. Norway scrambled down the slope to haul the heavy, lifeless body from his ally. “Shot ‘em between the eyes, nice, Su.” Denmark moaned, clutching his aching forehead. 

“How did he even get that close to you, Dan?” Finland asked, following after Norway. 

The two watched as Denmark’s ears grew progressively redder. “Haha, um, well, I’ve never been a good shot. Always been better with my hands?” In response to this, Norway threw a punch at Denmark.

“OOPMH-”

“-Yeah, better with your hands my arse. Couldn’t even catch my fists,” Norway hissed. Denmark issued a groan of protest.

“Alright, alriGHT, chill Norge. You were right- shouldn’t have let me manage my own station alone, I get it.” 

Finland sighed in relief, “I’m just glad you’re alright, Dan. Heaven knows if you had gotten hurt I would’ve never forgiven myself.” Denmark, who was blowing red snot out of his nose gave Finland a face that read “uh, sorry, did you just see what Norway did??” Finland laughed, “Alright, alright, well you deserved it. Heaven knows if you had DIED I would have never forgiven myself.”

“Now that’s more fitting.”

Norway furrowed his eyebrows, “Look someone’s gotta radio East about this, Suomi and I left our stations and a Red soldier broke off from their division. Think anymore are coming this way?” Denmark mouthed an “oh right!” before digging through his pouch for the comm equipment. 

The trio sat in silence for the following hours, huddled collectively in the trenches so as to preserve warmth. They had not yet received word whether the battle was won or not, and as the sunlight began to run thin so was Norway’s patience.

“Ya think this damned radio is broken?” 

“THANK YOU, Nor, I’ve been wondering that since 1 p.m.!” Denmark exclaimed, only to have “shut it, Dane” slapped in his face. 

Finland gnawed at his fingernails, “Surely someone would’ve come for us by now.. Unless..”

“.. They’re dead.” 

“No one said that, Norge!” Finland gasped.

“Su, we gave them our coordinates hours ago.” Norway replied in frustration.

Finn tried his best to remain optimistic. “Hey Danmark, can you try again? Maybe the message didn’t go through-” Finland was cut off by the sputtering radio that came alive.

“Rohkea rokan syö. Toistan: Rohkea rokan syö.”

After assembling all their belongings the 3 had set off to the nearest village. 

“Hey, weren’t we commanded to report back to Helsinki as soon as the battle was over?” Denmark asked, trudging behind Norway and Finland. They all removed their attachable skis, seeing as Denmark used them rather poorly. 

“Well, yes, but Mannerheim is delusionional if he thinks we’re traveling back up to Helsinki after securing this win. I’m getting piss drunk tonight!” Finland howled, pulling Denmark into an embrace. “And I’m sure you’d like that too,” he winked.

Denmark wasn’t too keen on the plan though. “But… They’re orders from the general, Su. The nation will go crazy if they find out we’re missing, we’re better off just returning to our stations and waiting for someone to fetch us.”

“Hey, Dane, how about you go back to the station? I’ve been sitting out here in snow all day. My arse is numb and if this keeps up any longer the doctors are gonna have to amputate my hands,” Norway growled. 

“Fine,” Denmark declared, “I will go back. You two are gonna feel so stupid when Mannerheim is screaming in your faces tomorrow for disobeying military orders.”

“Yeah, yeah, and I’ll be waking up with a hangover so big that’ll block out that old geezer’s whining.” Norway grunted, already beginning to reassemble his skis. “Don’t get beat to death by another Soviet. C’mon, Suomi, let’s go.”

“Dan, you’ll be safer if you come with us.”

Denmark stubbornly stomped his right foot, reminiscent of a toddler who didn’t get the toy they wanted. “Nu-uh, it’s your grave you two are digging, I look forward to seeing your heads mounted over the general’s fireplace.” 

“Dan-”

“- Alright, well I hope you enjoy hypothermia and Slavs. Su, we’re leaving.” And that was final. Finland exchanged one last pleading look towards his comrade before getting pulled away.

“Thanks for showing up, Denmark.”

Denmark’ stern expression morphed into that of a softer, sweeter one. “You’re my ally, Su. Any war you’re in, I’d blindly fight with you."

“Yksi kalja, kiitos!” Was the first thing Finland said when he strode foot into the residential pub. 

“Hey, don’t forget to order for me,” Norway reminded him, the duo tracking snow into the building.

“Oh? Oh, right. Yksi vettä! Let’s sit over here, Nor.” The two proceeded to the back of the pub where it was empty. Perfect for discussing private matters, and well, not drawing further unwanted attention due to their uniforms. “Maybe we should’ve changed…”

“If two weirdos marched into my store wearing white hazmat suits I’d kick them out.” Norway shrugged, unbuttoning the top half of his uniform now that they were in a warm area. 

“Pff, hazmat suits? That’s not really what you think it looks like right?”

“...”

“Urrgh fine, it does look a little like we can out of an alternate dimension.” Finland admitted. Both men shut up when the waitress arrived at their table, beverages in hand; a glass of beer and water. Norway’s pailing face was absolutely priceless to Finland. “Vesi on hänelle,” he pointed to his Norwegian companion. “Kiitos, kiitos.”

It was subtle but Finland noticed the slight twitch Norway’s lips made. “Haista vittu,” Norway playfully blew raspberries in the Finn’s direction. 

Finland only snickered at the Norwegian’s behaviour. “That’s the only Finnish you know? I see someone gave up on their studying!” Norway let out a huge groan before allowing his head to slip from his grasp, dropping onto the counter. “I’m just teasing you, Nor. No need for the dramatics! Here you can have my beer.”

By 9 p.m. the pub had little to no new visitors. Most locals were ordered to evacuate, others were shielded inside their houses. But the fear that Finland’s citizens' faced did not affect their drinking attitude, the two nations were well passed tipsy. “Ya think Dan’s still alive?” Finland asked, nursing the vodka in his hands.

Norway pondered over it for a moment, “Yeah, probably sitting in a gulag right now.” The Finn snorted at such a response.

“Nah, I think he got kidnapped by German spies.”

“Why would Germans risk crossing the Finnish border? Pretty sure they’re too busy beating France up.”

“You underestimate how many men they have around the world, Nor. In fact,” Finn leaned into Norway’s ears, “there could be one sitting in this pub right now,” Finland giggled. 

Their drunken conversation continued like that for an hour. About how many Germans were living in Finland, if Great Britain would be capable of pulling it together and how many salmiakki pieces Finland could fit into his mouth. Finland was just glad that Norway was loosening up, when alcohol wasn’t involved the Norwegian was usually distant.

“Hey, Nor.”

“Hmm?” The blonde sluggishly hummed, his face planted against the table and his gut ready to eject everything it had consumed.

“I love when we can have conversations like this.” As soon as the words left his tongue, Finland felt his face heat up. “What a stupid confession to make!” He scolded himself internally. 

Norway did not respond, and for what felt like an hour to the Finn, there was an awkward silence between the two.

“You know Danmark wasn’t wrong... earlier.” Norway spoke softly. 

Finland bit his cheek at this. “What do you mean?”

“Well- Suomi, I care about you.”

“What’s this, some sort of Norwegian joke?” Finland chuckled, to which Norway cracked a smile. 

“Ha, ha, very funny.” He wavered, nervously fiddling with his hands as he continued. “I know that you and I haven’t always agreed on.. A few things.”

“Mainly Sverige,” Finland blurted.

“Yes, mainly Sverige,” Norway mumbled, “.. I … I want you Suomi. I’ve wanted you for so long.” A pitiful smile graced the Norwegian’s lips. “Imagine how beautiful you and I could be. Imagine how beautiful the Norwe- no, no.. Imagine how beautiful our kingdom could be.”

Tears of frustration pricked at Finland’s chestnut eyes. “Don’t say such stupid things, Nor.”

“You really don’t love Sverige, do you, Su?”

“....”

“After today, do you think you could return home to him- knowing that he’s doing nothing to save you?”

Norway interlaced his hands with Finland’s. 

Finland's initial reaction was to flinch, expecting the man’s fingers to be as cold as they were before. However, things were different this time. He was different this time. The warm, orange hue of the pub’s cheap lights reflected onto Norway’s skin and hair, taking the edge off his pale snow complexion and platinum blonde locks. His icy-blue eyes had melted into a rich shade of sea blue that was threatening to spill. Finland wanted to cry, this was not the cold Norwegian he knew.

“Do you really think I’d really go through all these measures just for some “ally”?” Norway choked. “I love you, Tino”

Hoi! Hepo surkoon ja hammasta purkoon,  
kun sillä on ihmeesti suurempi pää!  
Tule, tule, tyttö, nyt kanssani tanssiin  
kun meillä on riemu ja suvinen sää!  
Säkkijärvi se meiltä on pois,  
mutta jäi toki sentään polkka!  
Kun rakkaimmat rannat on jääneet taa,  
niin vieraissa kulkija lohdun saa,  
kun kuuntelee soittoa kaihoisaa:  
Säkkijärven polkkaa!

Hoi! Let the horse lament and clench its teeth,  
when it has a larger head!  
Come, come, girl, dance with me now  
when we have joy and a summerly weather!  
We have lost Säkkijärvi,  
but we still have the polka left!  
When the dearest strands have been left behind,  
a wanderer in foreign places finds solace,  
when listening to the wistful music:  
the Säkkijärvi Polka!

It was quite the surprise for both nations when they awoke in a moving vehicle that was designated for Helsinki. Their absence had reached national news and the pub’s owner was quick to rat the men out to Finnish officials.

Turns out Denmark’ warnings were correct. Yes, Finland did feel quite stupid for not heeding his words. The following afternoon Norway and Finland were seated in Helsinki headquarters where the general screamed in their faces, threatening to send Norway back to his Queen and dismissing Finland from service. Despite the two bearing massive hangovers, the countries had never realized what true peace was until Mannerheim had stormed out of the office. 

Finland prodded at the Norwegian’s shoulders. “Nor?”

“Yeah, Fin?” He answered faintly.

“Sverige really isn’t the man for me.” 

“Oh? Wonder what’s made him come around,” Norway pondered aloud, mindlessly drumming his fingers against the leather couch in the tune of Säkkijärven Polkka; a Folk-song that had originated from Karelia, the region where he and Finland were fighting just yesterday.

Finland perked up at the familiar tune, after hearing it on repeat for the past few months, the locals being engrossed with the song, it was permanently engraved into the man’s head. “Well, Lukas, waking up to your drooling face on my shoulder is quite the endearing sight.”

Norway snickered, ignoring the way his heart fluttered at the sound of his human name being uttered. “Even though we were getting kidnapped by your government and taken to the capitol against our will?”

“Shut your mouth, you know what I mean,” The Finn rolled his eyes. “It’ll be a sad tomorrow morning when I wake up without your body next to mine.” He winked. “Oh, and Norge?”

Norway giggled a bit, is this what it feels like to be a teenage school girl? “Yeah, Su?”

“I’m giving you exclusive tummy privileges. That traitor, Sverige, really isn’t worthy of my impeccable body warmth.”

The Norwegian shook his head in disbelief, “Yeah, yeah, so anyway about that merging the Kingdom of Norway and the Republic of Finland together…”

“It’s not happening, Nor!”

“Damnit!” Norway cursed, his frown disappearing from his features when his eyes met the Finn’s sweet ones. A different idea popped into his head. “What about a personal union?”

“Are you officially courting me?” Finland raised an eyebrow, smirking at the man’s straightforwardness. “Why, I would love that. The “Norwegian-Finnish realm”, has a nice ring to it-” 

“-And so will you.”

“Just kiss me, Lukas.”


End file.
